Routine
by wawafreak
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang panjang. Bertahanlah hingga akhir, dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya. AU. Kind of Schoolfic.T—Semi-M for language and theme. Kind of shonen-ai/(pre-)SLASH. SasuNaru. Full summary inside. For Minyuurichi's -late- birthday. Enjoy this, will ya?


Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi saat Inuzuka Kiba melihat dua makhluk itu memasuki kelas. Kedua 'makhluk' yang berjalan menggunakan dua kaki dan memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa Kiba menganggap dua pemuda itu 'makhluk'?_ Well, simply_ karena Kiba merasa mereka bukan manusia. Setidaknya bukan manusia normalseperti yang biasa Kiba temui.

"Oi, Teme! Lihat kan? Sudah kubilang kita tidak akan terlambat!" Naruto, pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata, kepintaran rata-rata, rambut rata-rata, namun dengan mata sebiru langit musim panas dan tingkat ke-_hiperaktif_-an setara anak TK, menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada manusia di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, kepintaran di atas rata-rata, rambut yang juga di atas rata-rata (rambut Sasuke _memang_ lebih 'tinggi' daripada rambut manusia pada umumnya) mata sekelam gerhana dan tuntutan wibawa seorang Uchiha, hanya menjawab dengan kata andalannya, "Hn."

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan. Seperti inilah kegiatan sehari-hari dua pemuda teman sekelasnya itu. Saling menyalahkan, bertengkar, bertanding, namun pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mau menyingkir. Apalagi dengan rutinitas berangkat-dan-pulang-bareng yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sejak SMP, semakin lengketlah dua orang aneh itu.

"Ahem."

Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, dan seluruh anggota kelas XII-2 langsung melesat ke bangku masing-masing. Suara percakapan yang sebelumnya mendominasi suasana kelas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi keheningan total. Semua murid menunduk, sudah hapal di luar kepala siapa pemilik suara horor tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan setelan resmi dan tatapan tajam menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka, memasuki ruang kelas XII-2 dengan langkah menggema. Murid-murid Konoha Gakuen sudah mengetahui reputasi guru tersebut, guru matematika paling legendaris di sana. Kabarnya ia adalah salah satu guru paling disegani di Konoha, karena semua murid di bawah bimbingannya _selalu_ mendapat nilai Ujian Akhir sembilan koma sekian. Entah apa kebenarannya, hanya dia sendiri dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Nara Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas di kelas tersebut, segera berdiri dan mengucapkan salam—sesuai kewajibannya, "Selamat pagi, Ibiki-sensei."

Siswa lainnya mengikuti aba-aba Shikamaru, meskipun tidak ada yang terang-terangan menggunakan intonasi bosan seperti pemuda berambut nanas itu. Mereka tetap mempertahankan pandangan ke meja masing-masing, mengingat banyaknya cerita yang berkaitan dengan guru _killer_ itu beredar dari generasi ke generasi.

"Pagi," Ibiki-sensei duduk di meja guru, "Masukkan buku kalian, kita adakan latihan soal per-orang," erangan tertahan menyebar di antara para siswa, "Sekarang juga."

(Di suatu tempat di pojok kelas, Kiba mendesah dan membatin pasrah, _ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang._)

**.**

**..**

**Routine **by wawafreak

**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Semua hal lain yang disebutkan di sini juga adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari fanfic ini.**

AU. Kind of Schoolfic. (Semoga enggak terlalu) rush & OOC & twist. Random quote and feelings(?)

T—Semi-M for language and theme. Beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa asing. Shonen-ai/(pre-)SLASH. SasuNaru.

A (hopefully) friendship-romance bittersweet fic with little bit humor and angst here and there.

**ENJOY THIS, WILL YA?**

**..**

**.**

Tugas. Tugas. Tugas.

Tampaknya tidak ada hari bagi pelajar di seluruh dunia tanpa sebuah beban menjengkelkan bernama 'tugas'. Naruto juga merasakannya. Malah, beban itu sekarang ia rasakan secara _harfiah_. Lihat saja tumpukan buku dan kertas yang susah-payah ia bawa. Beratnya mungkin tidak seberapa, namun sandingkan itu dengan fakta bahwa Naruto tidak sarapan pagi ini, cukup untuk membuat persendian tangannya mati rasa.

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuki bagaimana dengan cerobohnya ia tertangkap oleh Orochimaru-sensei saat akan menyelinap ke kafetaria. Bel ganti pelajaran baru saja berdentang dan Naruto langsung melesat ke luar kelas, mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perut. Namun agaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang jahat pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, Orochimaru-sensei memergokinya di salah satu belokan dan menyuruh dirinya untuk membawakan bahan pelajaran ke kelas XII-2.

Naruto mau tak mau langsung menurutinya, karena berada berlama-lama di dekat Orochimaru-sensei membuatnya tidak nyaman Oh, bukan karena alasan aneh tentu. Tapi karena seperti guru sejarah pada umumnya, Orochimaru-sensei banyak bicara. Dan seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen sudah hapal betapa 'berkuah' ceramah guru penganut gaya _gothic _itu.

"A-anoo,"

Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan oleh sebuah sapaan dari seorang gadis. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"B-boleh kubantu, Naruto-kun?"

Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelas Naruto yang agak pendiam, mulai mengambil beberapa buku dan kertas darinya dengan gestur ragu-ragu.

"Ah! _Arigatou_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga membuat tiga tanda lahir di pipinya terlihat jelas, "Kau baik sekali, Hinata."

Naruto tidak memperhatikan kondisi Hinata yang tampak semakin gugup. Juga tidak ambil pusing dengan fakta jika ia baru saja dibantu oleh seorang gadis. Bagi pemuda itu yang paling penting sekarang adalah tangannya tidak jadi kesemutan karena membawa tugas-tugas ini sendirian.

Belum genap lima meter mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berdiri menghadang langkah Naruto dan Hinata. Sosok itu bergerak tanpa suara, kau tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya sebelum ia mengagetkanmu sampai-sampai tengkukmu meremang. Atau mungkin dalam kasus Naruto, karena mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan di depan, lagipula apa hal _terburuk_ yang bisa terjadi di lorong sekolah?

"Teme!" Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya tepat waktu sebelum ia sungguh-sungguh mengangkat buku paling tebal dan _menyambit_ kepala Sasuke. Setelah kekagetannya mereda, ia mulai mengomel dengan menggebu, lupa sesaat dengan rasa lelahnya, "Kau bodoh ya?!"

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri heran bagaimana bisa tubuhnya berkompromi _hanya jika itu mengenai Sasuke_. Naruto entah bagaimana seakan memiliki tenaga tambahan saat bertemu dengan pemuda satu itu, dan _itu _menghasilkan ceramah yang lebih panjang lagi, "Jelas-jelas ada orang di lorong ini dan kau seenaknya muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau aku kena serangan jantung, hah? Bagaimana nasib Kyuubi jika aku masuk rumah sakit karena jantungku copot dan itu semua adalah salahmu, _Baka Teme_. Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san dan—"

Sasuke, yang muncul entah dari mana, tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung mengambil _seluruh _buku yang dibawa Hinata dan separuh lebih kertas dan buku yang sedang bergerak di tangan Naruto, seirama dengan ritme pidato pemuda bermata safir itu. Raut wajah pemuda Uchiha itu datar, namun ada satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, membentuk senyum tipis nyaris tak kentara, "Berisik, Dobe."

Hinata yang awalnya juga terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke, dengan perlahan mundur teratur saat mendengar suara Naruto meninggi dua oktaf, sementara senyum yang bermain di sudut bibir Sasuke semakin jelas. Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum (atau menyeringai, yang manapun terserah) hanya pernah Hinata lihat beberapa kali, hitungan jari tangan saja tidak habis. Namun dari sekian kesempatan langka itu, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat sedang _berinteraksi_ (jika kelakuan 'itu' bisa disebut berinteraksi) dengan Naruto. Menggumamkan "Permisi," dengan suara yang tidak lebih keras dari bisikan, gadis lavender itu menyingkir pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri.

"—berisik katamu? Oh, kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab jika jantungku kenapa-napa. Dasar pantat ayam idiot," Naruto akhirnya berhenti 'berpidato' setelah beberapa puluh detik berlalu, "Dan sekarang aku semakin lapar, _great._"

Sasuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan selama Naruto mengoceh akhirnya memberi isyarat untuk berhenti sebentar. Selama segala omelan itu mereka tetap berjalan, tentu saja—sekalipun Naruto _masih _tidak menyadari hilangnya satu orang yang lain. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak punya pilihan, ia pun ikut berhenti dan memperbaiki posisi buku dan kertas yang dibawanya (bebannya sudah berkurang drastis, omong-omong, namun Naruto tidak—atau belum—mau berterimakasih pada Teme-pucat itu)

Naruto memperhatikan saat Sasuke dengan hati-hati meletakkan buku dan kertas yang dibawanya ke lantai, dan mulai mencari sesuatu diantara saku sekolahnya. Saat akhirnya Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruto mengernyit memandang kemasan aluminium yang polos tanpa nama, namun jelas itu adalah bungkus suatu _snack _entah apa.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke berkata singkat sambil membuka kemasan _snack_ itu dan meletakkannya di tangan Naruto, "Produk Akatsuki," hanya dua kata. Hanya dua kata dan Naruto paham maksudnya.

Naruto menatap bungkusan itu dengan skeptis. 'Produk Akatsuki' adalah segala sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh Akatsuki—suatu tim yang cukup berpengaruh di Uchiha Corp. Kumpulan orang-orang aneh itu bisa dibilang merupakan _tim kreatif yang terlalu kreatif_ di perusahaan tersebut. Terobosan yang mereka hasilkan bervariasi, namun tampaknya tahun ini mereka berfokus pada produk makanan ringan. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu tim Akatsuki meluncurkan Permen-Bomb yang secara harfiah meledak di dalam mulut. Permen itu akan akan _berbuih_ saat menyentuh lidah, dan meledak menciprati gigi, gusi, dan menyebabkan kau tersedak parah jika kau mengunyahnya terlalu keras. Maka sekarang tidak salah jika Naruto cukup curiga dengan _snack _pemberian Sasuke.

Itu tampaknya adalah _cereal bar _biasa dengan aroma cokelat. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh saat Naruto mengamatinya lebih dekat. Sasuke memandangnya yang sedang menilai _cereal bar_ itu dengan terhibur, sementara dia sendiri mengangkat kembali buku-buku yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai. Sasuke lalu memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk kembali berjalan. Berdiam di tengah lorong saat jam pelajaran segera dimulai bukanlah ide yang bagus, bagaimanapun juga.

Berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin _snack_ itu bisa membahayakannya, _dan sebagiam memang karena rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi_, Naruto memindahkan semua buku yang dipegangnya ke satu tangan dan mulai memakan _cereal bar _itu menggunakan tangannya yang lain.

"..."

Rasanya biasa, sungguh. Tidak terlalu enak dan tidak terlalu hambar. Biasa saja. Bahkan dalam keadaan _itu_ pun Naruto masih bisa menilai beberapa kekurangan pada produk tersebut. Namun rasa adalah masalah remeh saat kau sedang kelaparan. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk menghabiskan _cereal bar _yang cukup besar untuk porsi satu orang.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto membuang kemasan yang kini kosong itu ke tempat sampah. _Onyx_-nya tidak lepas dari seluruh gerak-gerik Naruto, dan itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal kembali.

"Apa?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa disangka seulas senyum terbit di bibir si pemuda Uchiha, "Enak?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya acuh tak acuh, "Biasa. Tapi lumayanlah... Kenapa?"

Sebuah dengusan geli terdengar sebagai balasannya. Kentara sekali bahwa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh merasa terhibur, meski Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Apa kau tahu bahan utama yang dipakai Akatsuki di produk itu?" Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum saat menatap langsung ke mata Naruto.

Jika harus jujur, senyum Sasuke lebih membuatnya penasaran daripada bahan untuk membuat _cereal bar _tadi. Tapi biarlah, dia pun mencoba menebak, "...cokelat?"

"Mm-hm? _No._"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kau menyerah semudah itu?"

"_For heaven's sake. Just. Say. It._" Naruto memberi pemuda raven itu _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

Sebuah senyum dengan bonus dengusan geli ia dapat dari Sasuke, "Jawabannya? Belalang, Dobe."

"..."

"Ya. Be-la-lang."

"..."

"..."

"_What?!_"

Sasuke tertawa. _Sunggu-sungguh _tertawa. Sebuah tawa lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Naruto memperhatikan itu, tapi ia sendiri masih _shock _dengan jawaban yang ia terima, sehingga tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, baru saja memakan sebuah _cereal bar_ yang berbahan dasar belalang. BELALANG.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!_"

"_No, I'm fucking not_," tawa Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, ia tidak menyangka reaksi Naruto akan se-_speechless _itu, "Lihat. Ada sepasang _kaki belalang_ tersangkut di bibirmu."

Masih dalam keadaan bingung dan panik, Naruto mempercayai Sasuke dan mencoba menyeka apapun-yang-ada-disana dengan tangannya yang bebas. Gerakan itu justru membuat cokelat yang menempel di sudut bibirnya menyebar. Anehnya setelah beberapa kali ia mengecek, ia tidak bisa menemukan ada kaki ataupun bagian tubuh belalang yang lain di situ.

"_Just kidding, _Idiot," Sasuke memindahkan buku-buku yang ia bawa ke satu tangan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan; Naruto dengan muka heboh dan Sasuke yang mati-matian mencoba agar tidak tertawa lagi. Sasuke juga mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Jemari tangan Sasuke yang bebas menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto yang _cemongan _karena cokelat. Dengan sekali usap semua bekas cokelat itu berpindah ke tangannya. _Sapphire _dan _onyx _bertemu dengan jarak kurang dari satu jengkal.

Dekat. _Terlalu _dekat.

Naruto tidak bisa bereaksi. Kekesalannya menguap. Ada rasa panas merambat dari pipinya menuju ke bagian yang tadi diusap Sasuke. Sementara pemuda yang dimaksud dengan santainya menjilat sisa cokelat di jarinya. Raut wajah Sasuke datar. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda raven itu baru saja tertawa.

"Ehm," tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke mundur dan berjalan kembali tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan sebelum semua itu selesai diproses otaknya, Sasuke bicara dengan biasa. Seolah beberapa detik sebelumnya tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Itu masih _prototype_. Karena itulah kemasannya masih bersih; belum ada logo dan nama produk di sana," Sasuke terus berjalan meskipun Naruto tertinggal di belakang, "Tenang saja, semua belalang kering itu sudah diblender jadi tepung lebih dulu. Jadi tidak mungkin ada kaki, sungut, atau bagian yang lain muncul di sana. Meski begitu, mereka tetap menyuruhku untuk mengetesnya. _Hell no_."

Naruto menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Getar yang muncul saat mereka berdua terlalu dekat tadi sudah berkurang. Debar yang tak lagi asing, sekalipun Naruto tidak pernah mengakuinya. Ia berusaha bersikap normal, meskipun saat ini rasanya mustahil dilakukan; ia menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, dan berderap menyusul Sasuke.

"Oh! Jadi _kau _menyuruhku memakan _snack_-sialan itu sebagai gantinya? Dasar Teme brengsek! Kuadukan nanti pada Shino, agar kalian diserang oleh peliharaannya yang lain!" Naruto mengoceh lagi seiring atmosfir yang berangsur tenang. Sasuke bersyukur Naruto selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia _benci_ suasana canggung diantara mereka. Ia lebih suka mereka saling mengejek atau bertanding atau bertengkar atau _apapun_, asal itu tak membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Karena Sasuke _hanya bisa_ mengandalkan Naruto untuk memecah kecanggungan itu.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing yang berkecamuk berantakan, menuju ruang kelas XII-2. Dimana Orochimaru-sensei akan menyemprot mereka habis-habisan karena terlambat mengikuti pelajaran.

**...**

Kiba merasa dunia sudah gila.

Musim semi datang dengan cepat ke Konoha. Tumpukan salju mulai meleleh dan tumbuhan mulai menampakkan wujud terbaiknya. Udara hangat beraroma bunga menyebar ke seluruh penjuru, membuat orang-orang bertambah ceria. _Nyaris _semua orang. Karena tampaknya itu tidak berlaku pada murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Lebih spesifik lagi, siswa-siswi kelas XII di sekolah tersebut. Yang berarti juga, Kiba termasuk di dalamnya.

Semua kegilaan itu dimulai sekitar dua minggu yang lalu...

Murid kelas tiga sedang sibuk-sibuknya bersiap untuk menghadapi Ujian Akhir. Bimbingan demi bimbingan mereka lalui. _Try Out_ dan latihan soal menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Dan wajah-wajah yang menunjukkan stress dan depresi adalah pemandangan biasa. Semua itu seperti tradisi penyiksaan yang diulang setiap tahunnya.

Hampir seluruh kegiatan sekolah yang 'normal' diambil alih pengelolaannya oleh kelas XI. Termasuk diantaranya majalah sekolah. Dan itu menjadi awal mula tragedi ini terjadi.

"_**EMPAT PANGERAN BERSAING UNTUK TAHTA JUARA**__."_

Adalah satu judul yang memulai segala keributan ini.

Karin. Ya, Karin. Ia adalah seorang gadis kelas XI _labil _yang imajinasi dan rasa penasarannya sanggup membunuh kawanan singa. Gadis itulah dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini. Atau, paling tidak, itulah gosipnya. Kini pelajar di Konoha Gakuen tidak bisa mendengar kabar tanpa bertanya-tanya itu berita asli atau bohong. Terima kasih untuk gadis berambut merah itu.

Dari sekian acara _Try Out _dan pelatihan soal, ada empat nama yang _terlalu _mencolok di papan _ranking_. Semenjak empat orang itu diterima di Konoha Gakuen, peringkat satu sampai empat tidak pernah jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Empat pemuda dengan kepandaian di atas rata-rata, paras di atas rata-rata, dan berasal dari empat keluarga yang tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. _Para pangeran_ yang kini menjadi fokus pembicaraan siswa, guru, hingga petugas kebersihan di Konoha Gakuen.

Tim majalah sekolah yang diketuai Karin menuliskan masing-masing dua halaman penuh berisi biodata serta prestasi mereka, ditulis menggunakan warna mencolok, dan seakan itu tidak cukup, dilengkapi foto-foto (yang menurut sudut pengambilan gambar, semua orang pasti tahu itu perbuatan seorang _stalker_). Dan memulai forum diskusi—yang lebih tepat disebut _forum gosip_—tentang siapa yang akan mendapat nilai Ujian Akhir paling tinggi.

Nara Shikamaru. Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Sasuke. Sabaku No Gaara.

Itulah nama _empat pangeran_ yang sedang menjadi pusat gosip panas seantero sekolah.

Awalnya murid kelas XII tidak terlalu merespon kehebohan tersebut, bahkan empat pemuda yang bersangkutan pun tidak ikut angkat suara. Namun, semakin dibiarkan, gosip itu semakin berkembang. Entah siapa yang memulai, spekulasi demi spekulasi terus bermunculan. Semakin seru. Semakin memanas. Hal selanjutnya yang Kiba tahu, warga Konoha Gakuen sudah terpecah menjadi empat, masing-masing dengan puluhan _hard core fangirl _dan _fanboy_, pendukung berani mati (ya, meskipun _itu _terdengar berlebihan, itu kenyataan) keempat pemuda tersebut.

Puncak dari semua itu adalah kehebohan di kantin sekolah dua hari yang lalu.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Kiba, hari itu dia memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama Naruto. Alasannya karena belakangan ini Naruto terlihat kurang ceria. _Murung _bukanlah kata yang tepat. Keluarga Inuzuka adalah tetangga keluarga Uzumaki, Kiba dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak Sekolah Dasar. Maka, sekalipun Kiba _mengatai_ Naruto bukanlah manusia normal saat sedang berinteraksi dengan _satu _orang—yang kemudian dibalas Naruto bahwa Kiba harusnya suatu saat menikah dengan Shino karena mereka berdua sama-sama lebih mencintai hewan dan _bukannya_ manusia—mereka berdua tahu itu hanya candaan sambil-lalu biasa. Mereka tetaplah teman, apapun yang terjadi.

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat lesu. Kiba awalnya mengira Naruto stress dengan segala urusan kelas XII, seperti makhluk—eh, manusia normal lainnya. Namun ia salah. Kiba baru menyadari hal itu saat mereka masuk ke area kantin yang ramai.

Mata Naruto seakan tidak pernah lepas dari seseorang di ujung sana. Seseorang yang, berkat rambut pantat ayamnya, bisa dikenali Kiba dimana saja; si pemuda Uchiha. Lelaki itu dikerubungi fans-nya, seperti biasa. Dan tampaknya tidak ada tempat tersisa selain di bangku pojok kantin. Yang dari sana Kiba dan Naruto bisa melihat seluruh keramaian dari sudut ke sudut.

Saat ramen pesanan mereka datang, Kiba menyadari bahwa siang ini kantin Konoha Gakuen _sungguh-sungguh _penuh. Padahal bangunan kantin itu cukup luas untuk menampung seratus orang. Tapi saat ini tidak terlihat ada tempat kosong lagi. Sambil menyeruput ramen yang masih panas di hadapannya, Kiba mengira-ngira _apa _yang menjadi penyebab semua orang berkumpul di situ.

...beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba menyesal telah bertanya.

Adalah Hyuuga Neji, salah satu dari _sang empat pangeran_, yang pertama berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata dengan tenang, "Tolong diam sebentar."

Efeknya langsung terasa. Seluruh fans Neji yang duduk mengerubunginya segera tutup mulut dan menyikut orang disebelahnya agar orang disebelahnya menyikut orang lain supaya mereka ikut diam. Aksi sikut-menyikut itu menyebar dan dalam waktu singkat seluruh kantin yang sebelumnya riuh berubah jadi keheningan total. Setiap mata menatap penasaran pada pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Terima kasih, semuanya," suara Neji yang dalam seakan diperkeras dalam kantin yang sunyi, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku telah membaca majalah sekolah dan mendengar semua berita yang beredar tentang _para pangeran_. Dan aku akan memastikan, terserah _siapa_ yang kalian percayai akan menang,_ aku tidak akan bisa dikalahkan semudah itu_. Terima kasih."

Setelah Neji menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya dan kembali duduk, dan sebelum ada orang lain yang sanggup bereaksi, seorang pemuda lain berdiri dan mencuri perhatian semua orang. Pemuda itu adalah Nara Shikamaru.

"Ehm. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu," tidak pernah, dalam sejarah manapun, suara seorang Shikamaru terdengar setegas itu, "Aku _telah_ menjadi _pangeran_ saat aku sedang bermain-main. Ya, aku akui semua nilai sembilan itu aku peroleh dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang aku akan mulai bermain _serius_," Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Jangan bilang aku _belum _memperingatkan kalian."

Tidak ada satu detik setelah Shikamaru duduk kembali, sebuah dengusan meremehkan membuat kepala-kepala di area kantin menoleh ke arah pemuda lain, seorang pemuda berambut merah dan tato di dahi yang sedang bersedekap sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ini akan jadi menarik..." nyaris setengah dari penonton terkesiap seakan tidak pernah mendengar Sabaku No Gaara—yang mana mereka _memang_ tak pernah, sebetulnya—bicara selantang itu, "Baiklah. _Kalian lihat saja nanti_."

Kesunyian panjang setelah itu dipecah oleh suara berdecit kursi yang digeser secara kasar. Tampak seorang pemuda memunggungi semua orang di kantin dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Rambutnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi adalah satu-satunya pertanda bahwa pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, _pangeran _terakhir yang belum ikut berkomentar. Dan seketika itu juga, ledakan percakapan menghantam orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Semua orang bicara dalam waktu bersamaan, dengan kata-kata seragam yang diawali "Bukankah itu..." atau "Demi Kami-sama!" atau "Kau bercanda?" dan diakhiri dengan pekikan tak percaya.

Kiba yang masih tertegun tidak bisa mengatur reaksinya. Respon yang otomatis ia lakukan adalah; menyendok lagi ramennya yang mulai dingin.

"Oh, kau tidak mungkin tidak memperhatikannya!" Kiba mendengar sekumpulan gadis sedang bicara sambil menuding satu sama lain, dari posturnya Kiba memperkirakan mereka adalah murid kelas XI, adik kelas, "Tadi itu pertama kalinya Shikamaru-senpai tidak menggunakan kata _merepotkan _saat sedang bicara! Dia pasti benar-benar serius. Aku yakin dia yang akan mendapat gelar juara itu."

"Tapi Neji-senpai pernah mengalahkannya saat Ujian Bahasa Jepang kan? Dengan selisih nol koma empat. Neji-senpai pasti tidak mudah dikalahkan..." gadis lain membalas ucapan gadis pertama.

Gadis ketiga yang memakai kacamata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Gaara-senpai juga hebat kok. Padahal dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini saat kenaikan kelas, tapi dia bisa mendapat juara satu dalam lomba Matematika mewakili sekolah. Rata-ratanya juga mengesankan."

Suasana menjadi semakin dan semakin ramai. Kiba tanpa sadar terus mendengarkan obrolan adik-adik kelasnya tadi.

"Eh, kalian lihat tidak, saat Sasuke-senpai tadi keluar?"

"...serius tangannya mengepal? Aku terlalu fokus pada Neji-senpai, jadi tidak memperhatikan itu."

"Sasuke-senpai kenapa ya? Aduuh, jadi makin penasaran!"

"_By the way_, ada yang bilang para pangeran mengonfirmasi persaingan mereka siang ini karna ada tujuan tertentu. Nih, lihat di grup."

"Keterlibatan Perusahaan Keluarga? Jangan bercanda, ah!"

"Sasuke-senpai harusnya tidak terlalu khawatir, kan? Maksudku, diantara mereka berempat, Sasuke-senpai adalah yang paling cepat belajar bahasa. Perusahaan keluarganya pasti cuma butuh kemampuan itu. Kan?"

"Hasilnya sungguh tidak bisa diprediksi ya. Aku ingat semester kemarin Shikamaru-senpai mendapat juara pertama dengan selisih nol koma tujuh dengan Neji-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai, dan Gaara-senpai hanya berbeda nol koma tiga di bawah mereka."

"Mereka berempat unggul di mata pelajaran yang berbeda, mata pelajaran yang keempat-empatnya ada di Ujian Akhir! Kalau menurut rata-rata sih, kurasa Neji-senpai lebih baik."

"Tapi ingat saat _Try Out _pertama? Justru Gaara-senpai yang unggul _satu digit _di depan Shikamaru-senpai."

"Bagaimana dengan ..."

Kiba tidak lagi mendengar perkataan gadis-gadis itu. Telinganya sudah cukup berdenging dengan segala keramaian di tempat ini. Menoleh untuk mengecek teman makan siangnya, Kiba terkejut saat mendapati Naruto hanya menunduk dan mengaduk ramen kesukaannya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba mencoba memanggil pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Tidak berhasil.

"Naruto!" Kiba mencolek bahu Naruto sambil mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan tak fokus, "Kau bilang sesuatu, Kiba?"

Ada banyak kalimat berebut keluar dari mulut Kiba, tapi yang ia ucapkan malah, "Kenapa ramen-nya tidak kau habiskan? Rasanya enak kok."

Meski terlihat lelah, Naruto tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum jarang yang tidak sampai ke mata, "Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera, itu saja," ia lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Sudah ya, _arigatou _Kiba!" Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Kiba dan menghilang bersama arus manusia lainnya.

Oke. Kiba mulai khawatir tentang keadaan teman sekaligus tetangganya itu. Naruto _tidak pernah _menolak ramen. Ramen adalah makanan favoritnya yang selalu berhasil menaikkan _mood _Naruto. Namun kini Kiba melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Naruto tidak memakan habis ramen makan siangnya. Dan apa maksud dari raut lelah Naruto tadi? Kemana Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan _hiperaktif_? Kenapa sejak adanya gosip itu, perilaku Naruto jadi aneh?

**...**

Esoknya keadaan juga tidak bertambah baik.

Tetapi itu adalah suatu rekor, bagaimanapun juga. Membuat majalah sekolah yang naik cetak dalam waktu 24 jam jelas merupakan sebuah kerja keras. Awalnya Kiba pikir mereka membual saat mengatakan majalah sekolah edisi khusus terbit dalam satu hari. Tetapi itu benar, setelah _konfirmasi _mengejutkan kemarin siang, pagi ini seluruh gadis di Konoha Gakuen sudah mendapat majalah yang berisi liputan eksklusif mengenai _para pangeran_.

Liputan itu termasuk bonus foto-foto yang jelas adalah jepretan khas _paparazzi_. Tampaknya Karin benar-benar menempatkan anak buahnya pada setiap _pangeran _dan bertugas mengumpulkan gambar mereka. Dilihat dari banyaknya foto yang di dapat, tidak mungkin Karin hanya menempatkan satu _stalker _pada satu orang.

Foto paling banyak adalah foto tentang kejadian kemarin di kantin. Ada gambar _close-up _Neji saat menjadi yang pertama bicara siang itu, ada juga foto yang diambil dari sudut pandang Gaara dan Shikamaru, tidak ketinggalan foto milik Sasuke yang diambil dari pintu luar kantin; menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar namun kedua tangannya mengepal kencang. Gambar _cover _majalah itu sendiri tak kalah _eye-catching_, _editan _gambar yang menunjukkan empat pemuda saling memunggungi dengan huruf 'VS' besar di tengah.

Hari itu tidak ada murid yang benar-benar konsentrasi ke pelajaran. Setiap siswi sembunyi-sembunyi membuka majalah di kolong meja mereka. Kiba tidak sadar sejak kapan tepatnya gosip itu juga memecah anggota kelas. Semua orang memilih kesukaannya masing-masing, tanpa mempermasalahkan kelas asal, namun itu juga memicu masalah lainnya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke adalah bagian dari kelas XII-2. Sementara Gaara adalah pendatang di kelas XII-7. Dan Neji adalah anggota kelas XII-4. Konoha Gakuen memiliki delapan kelas untuk masing-masing tingkat. Hubungan tiap kelas awalnya seperti keluarga. Namun kini semuanya terpecah karena gosip itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, misalnya. Gadis pendiam itu ikut mendukung keluarganya, Hyuuga Neji, daripada teman sekelasnya sendiri. Banyak lagi yang seperti dirinya. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Dan beberapa dari mereka yang kurang beruntung mendapat cap 'pengkhianat'.

Sebenarnya Kiba sendiri heran kenapa gosip itu bisa berkembang menjadi sebesar _ini_. Namun saat menatap raut bersemangat teman-temannya, Kiba mengerti kenapa berita itu terus berkobar. Jawabannya adalah _hiburan_. Semua kehebohan ini adalah hiburan untuk rutinitas mereka. Khususnya bagi murid kelas XII. Tentu rasanya lebih seru untuk menggosip tentang _sang pangeran _ketimbang membicarakan pelajaran, kan?

Dua pelajaran terakhir hari itu dibatalkan karena mendadak ada rapat guru. Tentu murid-murid bersemangat meninggalkan sekolah, meski mereka tetap tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa, mereka akan _nongkrong _di kafe atau jalan-jalan sebentar sambil mengobrol sebelum pulang. Beberapa anak lelaki mengajak Kiba bermain basket setelah bel berbunyi, tapi Kiba menolaknya.

Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting saat ini.

Yaitu; mengantar Naruto pulang dengan selamat.

"Hoi! Minggir!"

Kiba dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto sebelum pemuda pirang itu terserempet mobil di sampingnya. Pengemudi mobil itu melewati mereka dengan menyumpah-nyumpah, dan Kiba hanya nyengir tidak enak saat melihatnya. Kiba lalu menarik lengan Naruto agar berjalan di sisi jalan yang lebih aman; jauh dari kendaraan.

Itulah kenapa Kiba _harus _pulang bersama Naruto. Sejak kemarin—atau dua minggu yang lalu?—Naruto terlihat banyak pikiran. Dan, Kiba memperhatikan, Naruto seringkali tidak memperhatikan jalanan dalam radius sepuluh meter di depannya. Ini tidak pernah terjadi. Naruto tak pernah melamun diam dalam waktu yang lama. Kiba sendiri cukup yakin bahwa yang menyebabkan Naruto berperilaku aneh adalah Sasuke, dilihat dari rutinitas Naruto dan Sasuke yang belakangan ini terhenti; berangkat dan pulang bersama. (Juga, walaupun Kiba enggan mengakui, rasanya _janggal _melihat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak lagi saling bertengkar. Mereka justru cenderung untuk menghindari satu sama lain.)

Kiba sudah menyerah bertanya pada Naruto _apa _yang salah, jadi dia hanya akan diam dan menemani Naruto sampai pemuda itu sendiri yang akan berbicara. Lagipula, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri—

"Hei, Kiba..."

—nah. Akhirnya.

"Kau merasa tidak, akhir-akhir ini empat orang itu berubah?" Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Kiba. Tentu Kiba tahu siapa 'empat orang itu'. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, paham jika Naruto saat ini tidak perlu jawaban apapun. Ia hanya perlu _didengarkan._

"_I mean, they are not looks like the rest of us anymore_. Mereka terlihat bukan seperti anak SMU, bahkan rasanya _ini_ bukan lagi tentang siapa yang mendapat nilai paling bagus diantara mereka. Seakan-akan hidup-mati mereka tergantung dengan hasil Ujian Akhir nanti. _That's just..._"

Kiba menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_... wrong. Isn't it?_" Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah di kata terakhir itu.

Kembali mereka berjalan dalam diam. Pohon-pohon yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan dari sekolah ke rumah mereka menyebarkan wangi yang lembut. Setelah Kiba yakin Naruto tidak melamun lagi, ia berusaha menghibur pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Yah... Tapi tidak mungkin kan ini jadi se-serius _itu_?" Kiba tersenyum menenangkan, "Kalau kau menguatirkan si ayam pucat itu, kurasa lebih baik jika kau langsung mneghampirinya besok," senyum Kiba semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak menyangka Kiba bisa menyimpulkan setepat itu, "Meskipun kau menyebut 'empat orang itu', kurasa yang kau maksud adalah _satu orang _itu. Kau kan sahabatnya, wajar kalau kau peduli padanya."

_Sahabat..._

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas senyum Kiba. Entah itu hanya perasaan Kiba atau apa, ada kesedihan yang menyelinap di balik senyum itu. Saat Kiba sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, Naruto melambaikan tangan dan berkata ia akan menemui Sasuke besok sepulang sekolah.

Kiba melihat saat Naruto masuk ke rumah yang salah, bukan rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

(yang berarti usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, atau memang Naruto _tidak _membagi masalahnya dengan Kiba—_Naruto tidak setenang yang ia tunjukkan._)

**...**

Pukul 14.30. Di kolam ikan Konoha Gakuen.

Kolam ikan itu seperti lelucon untuk murid-murid di sana. Itu adalah kolam dengan diameter satu setengah meter dan dibatasi dengan batu-batu hitam besar yang berlumut. Letaknya yang tersembunyi di belakang sekolah, dan tempat sekitarnya yang hanya berhias rumput hijau, jelas menjadi obyek yang kurang menarik bagi anak muda. Tidak ada yang pernah datang ke situ kecuali karena terpaksa. _Tidak pernah_—tapi kini Naruto bisa melihat sesosok pemuda sedang duduk sendirian di sana.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Naruto tahu teman-teman sekelasnya pasti mencarinya. Belakangan ini Naruto _memang_ berubah; beberapa mengira itu karena beban stress tugas-tugas, beberapa gadis mengira Naruto sedang mengalami dilema cinta, dan beberapa yang lain berpendapat bahwa Naruto sedang dalam _proses menjadi dewasa_.

(spekulasi yang terakhir itu mengundang beberapa tawa, sebetulnya. Karena, _sungguh? Naruto _menjadi _dewasa? _Kau pasti bercanda.)

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar teman-temannya. Karena ia sendiri _tidak tahu pasti_ apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Orang-orang berkata itu hanyalah hormon yang bergejolak saat remaja. Bahwa kini ia sedang dalam fase menaruh perhatian lebih pada lawan jenis. Tapi Naruto merasa penjelasan itu tidaklah _tepat_.

Ia hanya merasakan debaran ganjil _itu _saat berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Getar aneh yang membutuhkan waktu setahun untuk Naruto menyadarinya. Naruto terus menyangkal dan menyangkal. Namun perasaan itu tak mau pergi; ia membuat Naruto tidak bisa bersikap ceria, tapi ia bisa membuat Naruto merasa bahagia. Perasaan apapun itu, itu _salah_. Itu tidak lazim, _terlarang_—

Sasuke berbaring di rumput dengan satu tangan menutupi matanya. Angin yang berhembus membawa aroma khas parfum si pemuda Uchiha, Naruto bisa mengenalinya bahkan dari jarak lima meter tempatnya berdiri. Wangi yang tidak bisa ia lupakan sekalipun terakhir kali merasakannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

—dan Naruto sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, saat gosip _empat pangeran _semakin memanas, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke yang dari awal memang dingin dan agak anti-sosial, kini seakan semakin jauh dan _jauh_ dari manusia sekitarnya. Ia menjadi pendiam dan nyaris tidak pernah menampakkan emosi. Dan meskipun Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu menuruti kata orang lain, sejak gosip itu beredar ia selalu tampak sedang belajar. Naruto memperhatikan, kulit Sasuke bertambah pucat dan tubuhnya juga menjadi lebih kurus. Naruto _tahu _ada yang salah.

Bagaimanapun juga, tak peduli apa yang dirasakan Naruto tentangnya, Sasuke tetaplah teman terbaiknya. Sahabat tidak pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian. Maka, dengan perlahan, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbaring beralas rumput di pinggir kolam. Dan hanya Kami-sama yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hai."

Naruto tahu Sasuke _tahu _bahwa yang mendekatinya sekarang adalah Naruto. Meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan duduk diam. Ia tidak lagi berbaring; hanya duduk dengan mata tidak lepas dari permukaan kolam yang hijau.

Naruto mendudukkan diri dengan jarak setengah meter dari Sasuke, dan keduanya sama-sama menatap air kolam yang beriak. Untuk sementara, gemerisik angin dan kecipak ikan-lah pengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kau tambah pucat ya," saat duduk di situ, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harusnya ia katakan. Dia sudah tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke selama _tiga minggu_. Ada rasa canggung, namun tampaknya bibir Naruto bergerak tanpa kesadaran penuh, "Seperti vampir."

Ada dengusan kecil, samar, tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hanya keheningan yang terdengar.

Kali ini Naruto menyadari pilihan katanya salah. Aura dingin mulai menyebar dari Sasuke. Aura yang sama seperti dulu saat Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke tentang kenangan terburuknya.

"Ah, maksudku, ada apa—"

"Pergilah."

Naruto membeku di tengah kalimat, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata dengan nada sebegitu menusuk. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling bertatapan, _Sapphire meets Onyx_. Dan Naruto tertegun saat menemukan kebencian dan rasa muak membara dibalik manik kelam itu.

"Pergi, Naruto."

Sasuke mengusirnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk kata-kata itu diproses otak Naruto. _Sasuke ingin dirinya pergi. Pergi._

"Baiklah. Aku saja yang pergi dari sini," Sasuke mulai berdiri dan bersiap mengambil langkah pertama.

Mendadak, saat melihat Sasuke akan meninggalkannya–lagi, semua emosi yang selama berbulan-bulan ditahan Naruto naik dan berakumulasi menjadi emosi baru; _kemarahan_. Rasa khawatir, bingung, dan segala kepeduliannya selama ini melebur menjadi sebentuk rasa marah. Naruto marah dengan Sasuke yang menghindarinya. Naruto marah dengan semua pemberitaan tidak penting yang membuat Sasuke semakin _jauh _darinya, padahal waktu mereka untuk bisa bersama semakin sedikit. Naruto marah dengan dirinya; untuk _mengakui _bahwa Sasuke _memang _penting baginya. Dan Naruto marah dengan fakta bahwa, dirinya sendiri-lah yang akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka, jika ia mengatakan dengan lantang bagaimana _perasaannya yang sesungguhnya_.

Hal selanjutnya yang Naruto ingat, Sasuke terbaring di antara rumput dengan raut terkejut dan kesal terlihat jelas. Sementara Naruto duduk di perut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Sasuke, wajahnya menunduk dan menatap langsung mata hitam itu. Jarak antara mereka tidak lebih dari beberapa jengkal.

"_What the hell are you doing,_ Naruto?!"

Naruto baru memperhatikan ada bekas pukulan yang baru di pipi kiri Sasuke, dan kepalan tangan kanan Naruto terasa sakit. Dia juga memperhatikan ada kantong mata di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tanpa cela.

"Sebenarnya apa yang _kau_ pikirkan Sasuke? Kenapa kau menuruti majalah itu? Kenapa kau terus menghindar?" Naruto sendiri tidak percaya suaranya keluar selancar itu, mengingat berbagai emosi yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, "Selama ini aku adalah temanmu! _Sahabatmu_! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?!" _Kenapa kau tega membuatku khawatir setengah mati seperti itu?_

Jika Naruto tahu bagaimana tatapan seorang pembunuh, itulah tatapan yang sekarang ada di mata Sasuke, sekalipun tatapan itu bukanlah untuk_nya_. Dengan sekali sentakan Sasuke mambalik posisi mereka; kini Naruto berbaring dengan Sasuke yang menindihnya, jarak antara mereka menyusut hingga satu jengkal.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Naruto memperoleh kendali otaknya kembali saat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata mereka seolah terkunci dengan mata yang lainnya. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke tercabik antara ingin diam dan merahasiakan semuanya atau menyemburkan semua jawaban yang ia sembunyikan dari semua orang. Naruto tetap bertahan, tidak berkedip dan tidak memberontak, meski ia sendiri merasakan jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang. Naruto menunggu keputusan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kenyataan? Baik. Kau akan mendapatkannya. Jangan menyalahkanku jika kau tidak menyukainya."

Berita _sang empat pangeran_ menyebar hingga seluruh konoha. Kabar itu juga didengar perusahaan Nara, Hyuuga, Sabaku dan Uchiha yang notabene adalah saingan dalam pasar global. Para pemilik saham tertarik dan mengikuti perkembangannya, banyak tanggapan bahwa siapapun yang memperoleh nilai Ujian Akhir tertinggi nantinya akan mendatangkan keuntungan, dan mereka akan berebut saham di perusahaan sang juara.

"Orang-orang di perusahaan Uchiha berkata agar aku _berusaha_, seolah-olah selama ini aku _belum. _Mereka bilang popularitas dan koneksi yang di dapat berkat berita itu harus dimaksimalkan demi masa depan perusahaan. Dan itu semua kini bergantung _padaku_."

Naruto tidak menyangkan seberapa _besar_ masalah ini bisa berkembang. Tentu saja, ke empat pangeran menyadari konsekuensi jika mereka gagal. Itulah mengapa mereka rela dibuntuti _stalker-stalker _suruhan Karin. Itulah mengapa mereka mati-matian belajar tiap saat.

"_Study hard because you're freakin' student, they said," _suara Sasuke bergetar di titik ini, _"Well, my original life was fucking teenager before you happens, I would love to say._"

Itu tidak adil. Naruto bisa melihat apa yang tidak mampu dijelaskan kata-kata pada mata Sasuke. Kedua _onyx_ itu menjeritkan penolakan. Bahwa menjadi remaja harusnya _tidak _serumit itu. Tidak seberat itu. Itu tidak adil.

"_Can they stop being such a fucking devil and makes my thug life become more difficult than it already was? They can't, didn't they?_"

Naruto menyadari Sasuke tidak lagi merujuk pada para brengsek di perusahaan. Ia mengutuki akar dari semua masalah ini. _Society. _Masyarakat luas. Teman pergaulan. Semua orang.

Kebencian di suara Sasuke meroket saat mengatakan, "_They said they're care about me. Hell no." _

"_They told me to be honest as fuck, yet they all are fucking liar._"

Ada saat-saat dimana bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, namun mereka tetap bertahan. Napas Sasuke memburu dan langsung menerpa Naruto; yang juga memiliki kesulitan untuk kembali tenang. Kedua mata mereka masih saling mengunci. Namun tanpa disangka ada satu air menetes dari salah satu manik Naruto, dan itu seakan menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia berangsur menjauh dan duduk diam menatap kolam.

Naruto mengusap matanya dengan kasar dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa begitu emosional mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sasuke? Kenapa ia menjadi sebegitu lemah? Yang butuh dihibur itu Sasuke, bukan dia! Naruto memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati.

Gemerisik pohon dan kecipak ikan tetap terdengar seolah tidak pernah ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak lama setelah itu Sasuke beranjak berdiri memunggungi Naruto. Lebih karena insting dan bukannya perintah sadar, Naruto lebih dulu berdiri dan merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke; memeluk pemuda yang masih dalam posisi berlutut itu dari belakang.

Geming.

Otak Naruto masih berkabut, tapi kata-kata berhasil lolos dari bibirnya, "Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke," entah detak jantung siapa yang terdengar lebih keras, "Aku seharusnya—" apa? Ia seharusnya _apa_? "Seharusnya aku menjadi sahabat yang baik. Seharusnya aku tidak menonjokmu—sekalipun kau pantas mendapatkannya." _Seharusnya aku menemanimu melewati semua ini. _

Dan detik itu juga, Naruto berjanji untuk terus menjaga persahabatan mereka. Naruto yakin perasaannya hanya akan menambah masalah bagi mereka. Naruto akan menyembunyikan rasa itu untuk dirinya sendiri, demi kebaikan semua orang.

**...**

Langit senja mengiringi siluet dua orang yang berjalan pulang bersama. Angin sore yang lembut sesekali mengacak rambut mereka dan membuat lelaki yang berambut pirang tertawa. Sementara lelaki yang disampingnya akan berkomentar sesekali, namun dia lebih banyak diam.

Sasuke tidak yakin bagaimana menjabarkan apa yang ia kini rasakan. Kembali bersisian dengan Naruto membuat perasaan _ganjil _itu kembali lagi. Gelenyar yang kadang membuatnya hilang kendali dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah mendobrak batas kenormalan. Mereka adalah _sahabat_. Lebih dari itu, mereka adalah _sama-sama_ lelaki.

Perasaan apapun itu, itu _salah_. Itu tidak lazim, _terlarang_—

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat rambutnya berantakan menyerupai surai singa karena ulah angin sore. Tawa yang selalu Sasuke ingat dan rindukan dalam mimpi-mimpinya, hapal bunyi dan sudut-sudutnya, meskipun terakhir kali ia melihat tawa itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

—dan Sasuke sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Tadi, di kolam ikan sekolah, saat mata mereka saling mengunci dan napas mereka beradu, Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kendali dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili. Namun kemudian Sasuke melihat air mata Naruto, dan menyadari konsekuensi jika ia nekat melakukan itu.

Ia segera menyingkir menenangkan kemarahannya. Ya, dia _memang _muak. Sambil menatap ke permukaan kolam, Sasuke teringat semua hal yang membuatnya marah. Sasuke marah dengan segala tetek-bengek _society_; itu menyakitkan dan tidak berguna tapi _semua orang _melakukannya. Sasuke marah dengan Naruto yang baru menghampirinya hari ini, bukannya hari-hari kemarin. Dan Sasuke marah dengan fakta bahwa dirinya bisa jadi akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka, _satu-satunya _hubungan berharga yang ia punya, jika dia menuruti egonya untuk mencium Naruto saat itu juga.

Lalu Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Dan meminta maaf untuk semua yang bukan kesalahannya. Naruto berjanji untuk selalu menemaninya dan membuatnya tertawa (Naruto _shock _saat tahu kali terakhir Sasuke tertawa lepas adalah saat insiden _cereal bar _dari belalang) dan untuk _selalu menjadi sahabatnya._

Perasaannya hanya akan menambah masalah. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah belajar menipu dirinya sendiri. Kali ini dia hanya akan menipu perasaannya dan terus berpura-pura, demi kebaikan semua orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some quotes spoken by Sasuke in this fic is Minyuurichi's**

**A/N:**

Pertama, ini telat sebulan lebih ultahnya Rie. Maap ya!

Kedua, saya SAMA SEKALI tidak mengikuti perkembangan Naruto. Saya hanya penikmat FF-FF di fandom ini dengan pengetahuan seadanya. Saya _fujoshi_. Dan ini fic (pre-)SLASH pertama yang saya buat, jadi, dan publish di akun ini. Mungkin beberapa orang tahu kalau saya bukan penggemar SasuNaru (Saya _prefer_ NaruSasu hehe) tapi saya telah membuat beberapa pertimbangan hingga akhirnya mem-_publish_ FF ini \m/

Ketiga, karena saya bukan penggemar SasuNaru, (plus saya juga sudah berminggu-minggu nggak ke FFn—yang _jelas _berpengaruh pada kemampuan menulis saya. Dan ditambah tugas-tugas sekolah yang membuat stress)coretalesandoangcoret, saya minta maaf kalau fic ini jadinya absurd/nggak-jelas/*insert keluhan lainnya here*

Ada yang bingung? Inti cerita ini sebetulnya _klise_; prasangka dan cinta yang disembunyikan bisa lebih menyakitkan daripada cinta yang secara gamblang diucapkan. (#CIEE) Memang _timeline _di sini lompat-lompat, tapi alurnya maju. Jadi dari _scene-_satu-ke-_scene-_lainnya ada jeda waktu (yang berkisar antara sehari sampai berbulan-bulan.) _plothole _yang terlihat adalah karena saya sudah lupa caranya 'menjahit' bagian-bagian cerita.

Segala kekurangan di FF ini murni salah saya, tapi saya sendiri -cukup- puas kok sama hasilnya x)

Saya juga minta maaf untuk seluruh reader/reviewer/dan author yang mem-PM saya entah di akun ini atau akun keroyokan saya (CC : Cheko Chiwa) yang belum sempat saya balas. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Karena bukannya membalas itu semua, saya malah _publish _FF baru dan pergi lagi. Ada yang PMnya belum saya balas sejak tahun kemarin. Dan masih ada re-review yang numpuk kayak janji palsu caleg di sana-sini. *nggaknyambung* #dirajamberjamaah

_Last but not least_, saya _masih_ minta do'a dari semuanya agar saya dan seluruh pelajar lain bisa menghadapi Ujian Nasional tahun ini. Satu dari sekian alasan saya nggak bisa sering ke FFn adalah karena itu. Minta do'a (dan maaf juga) ya ^^v

p.s: Rie -sama Rea sekalian- birthdayfic-uhukanehuhuk dari Wawa buat kalian (Rie; Routine. Rea; Tempatmu) ini _seriously yours_. Dua FF itu terserah mau kalian apain. Mau buat _side-story, spin-off, _atau dirombak semuanya? _Uptoyou_. Mau dihapus juga silakan. _These fics is yours. Just enjoy it, k?_


End file.
